


Chronicle I - Gluttony

by airmanon



Series: Ten Deadly Chronicles [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Multi, possibly mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airmanon/pseuds/airmanon
Summary: This is the first of a series of fan-fiction stories based around the video game series Five Nights at Freddy’s by Scott Cawthon with elements of Evillious Chronicles by mothy mixed in. It started as a series of parody songs known as Seven Deadly Sins at Freddy’s – sung by Tumblr users tensai-gaymer-mage and I, airmanon. With the release of Five Nights at Freddy’s 3, 4, and Sister Location, I decided to look back at those songs, and remake the story behind them. Be warned though that spoilers for all of the Five Nights at Freddy’s games may crop up throughout this Chronicle so it may be best to become familiar with the games’ lore before you go too deeply into this story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first time posting anything onto Archive of Our Own. As such, I apologize for if it looks extremely messy.

November 8, 1993:  
12PM – An 18-year old man was scanning the newspaper, looking for an opportunity to apply for his first job. As his Mist-Blue eyes scanned the page, he eventually spotted one job offer that stood out to him. “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza: Looking for Night Guard,” the brunette muttered, only to exclaim, “Midnight to 6AM?!”  
The eager youth circled the picture with a red marker, thinking to himself “Bingo!” as he dashed over to the phone to apply. During this, two other males, who had been raising the young one as their own for years now, came down wondering what the commotion was about.  
“Heh, finally found an option that works for you?” asked one of the two men, his brown eyes filled with a bit of curiosity.  
The 18-year old man, Mike Schmidt, didn’t answer as he was on the phone. The other man, whose long blonde hair was tied back by a simple hair tie, glanced down at the ground where Mike dropped the paper by accident. His hazel-colored eyes widened when he saw the image that was circled.  
The brown-eyed male, glancing at the blonde, asked, “You alright, Jeremy?”  
Jeremy couldn’t answer before Mike put the phone away and exclaimed, “I finally got one!”  
Jeremy, with a worried look on his face, then inquired, “Mike, are you sure this is the one you want?”  
Mike chuckled a little then replied, “Mr. Fitzgerald, I know it won’t be much in helping me save up for one of the big colleges, but it’s the only one that has those particular hours.”  
“Yes, I know, but -”  
“Well, gotta go! Need to head over and go through with the interview! See ya!” and with that, Mike dashed out the door.  
Jeremy sighed and sat down, “Fritz, take a look at this.”  
Fritz (the aforementioned brown-eyed male) sat down next to Fitzgerald and asked, “Why are you so worried? We’ve worked those hours too -”  
“It’s the location,” Jeremy said, pointing out the image that Mike circled, “I’m just worried about what might happen to him considering what he’s been through…”  
“Ten years ago,” Fritz finished. He sighed, putting a hand through his short, orange-yellow hair, “To think all this time and we still don’t have any clue on where those items are, what happened to everyone, or even if the cult’s plot is still going on.”  
Jeremy let out a small “heh” with a smile. This surprised Fritz, as he remembered Jeremy wasn’t so eager to join him on this mission so why the blonde was smiling the redhead had no idea. Jeremy then said, “Well, I shouldn’t be laughing due to the tragic nature of things, but at least I did get one particular answer I was looking for.”  
Jeremy looked out the door that Mike dashed out of and commented, “Perhaps it’s time Michael looks into the matter himself. Knowing him, he’s not going to give up so easily.”  
As Mike dashed over to the somewhat worn down restaurant, a small sense of uneasiness lingered. He pushed the thought aside as he walked over to where he hoped to ask about the interview. It was clear though that things weren’t looking so good for the place. Not many kids were around, parents watched them with smiles that failed to hide the worried looks in their eyes, and of course there was the matter of the animatronics.  
Mike glanced at the Main Stage while waiting for someone to show him to the Office. He couldn’t really remember much about them, but he recalled hearing from others in high school about how much they were a part of their childhood. He also remembered his best friend Christopher (who was sometimes just called Chris) mentioning a few rumors about the bots being subtly different now than they were in their heyday.  
Mike glanced at the purple bunny, Bonnie. Of the three, Christopher mentioned that he showed the least oddities. Mike stared in the direction of the animatronic’s red eyes as the rabbit’s purple paws played at the plastic guitar he held. Mike could feel a sense of sadness lingering, but he couldn’t figure out why. The song being played was the same cheery song as it always was according to Chris. Yet for some reason, Mike felt as though whoever was playing it was crying deep inside.  
Mike glanced next at the brown bear, Freddy Fazbear himself. Chris mentioned that he’s been acting really odd whenever an adult comes in, and in fact was arguably acting a little more normal now than years ago. Mike thought about it as he looked at the bear’s Azure Blue eyes. He remembered one night overhearing his guardians talking to each other about that very bear. He couldn’t remember much besides something about the Microphone and Greed and it suddenly being gone. Mike glanced down at the brown bear’s microphone. The prop was there (unless that was a replacement for the missing one), and Mike raised an eyebrow wondering what that was about.  
Finally, Mike looked at the yellow chicken, Chica. Mike remembered how a number of the kids fond of Freddy’s usually overlook her, but Chris told him that it might be in part because of an attempt to cover up a horrific incident. Mike felt uneasy for some reason. He felt as though whatever might be lingering around Bonnie and Freddy was nothing compared to that which haunted Chica. He almost felt like a demon was hiding there with the Cupcake hiding an imp or something. He quickly shook his head. Why should a few animatronics showing their age spook him out of a job?  
By now a person finally came to Mike to show him the way to the Office where the interview was. As the person, the manager of that particular restaurant, was walking with Mike down the East Hallway, the two talked a bit. Even though the manager was friendly enough (and Mike did get the job), Mike could tell the older man seemed exhausted by this work.  
“Mike, I just can’t keep up like I used to,” the manager sighed as he handed Mike the uniform, “Especially since our best Night Guard retired last week. I’m afraid the place will close down by the end of this year. Maybe you’ll be the last Night Guard to have to watch this place.”  
“Don’t worry, sir!” Mike smiled, “I won’t let you down!”  
“Heh,” the manager smiled. This kid wasn’t exactly professionally dressed, but at this point he’ll take anyone. “I’m really glad to hear those words. You might want to get some rest so you’ll be alert as you’ll start tonight.”  
As Mike was taking the uniform and leaving through the East Hall, he saw something rather unusual. For a moment, he thought he saw a male around his age only with sky-blue hair and emerald green eyes. However, said mystery man only looked at Mike for one moment and then immediately dashed out the door before Mike could say anything or even confirm if what he saw was real.  
As Mike started walking home, the blue-haired male glanced at the brunette from his hiding place in an alleyway. With a slight nod, he then pulled out a device that looked like a walkie-talkie.  
“Yes?” a female voice spoke through the device.  
“Maria,” the man spoke, “Someone’s taken the job and I think it’s that boy you mentioned.”  
*Time Skip to 11:55PM that same day*  
Mike entered the building, panting due to arriving later than he meant to and having used a bike to get there. Putting his helmet away and putting on his hat, Mike went straight to the Office. Jeremy and Fritz warned Mike that he would need to be in the Office before midnight struck if he was going to do this. Mike wasn’t sure why at first, but the uneasy feeling he had just multiplied with no one around but those animatronics. Mike had entered through the West Hall, and as he passed Pirate’s Cove, he felt even more uneasy as though something was behind the curtains ready to jump out at him despite the “OUT OF ORDER” sign in front.  
As Mike was walking down the hallway, the cupcake Chica held blinked. A ghostly image of a young male, looking to be no more than ten years old, with hair pink like the icing on that same prop and wings and a tail that made him look like a miniature demon or an imp appeared outside the robot and stretched a little.  
“Did you see that, Ms. Sanchez?” the imp asked.  
Poking out of the Chica animatronic was another ghostly image, this one of a slightly overweight girl the same age as the imp with yellow hair and purple eyes matching the robot she hid inside.  
“I told you Carlos, you can just call me Chiquita,” Chiquita Sanchez replied, “But yes, I saw him. He looks an awful lot like him. Even more so than the last guy.”  
“My apologies, milady,” Carlos the Imp responded, “Force of habit. You think he’s after the Vessel we left in the Office?”  
“Probably,” Chiquita replied, “I say we remind him of what suffering he caused by pursuing this ‘quest’ of his.”  
“Sigh. Are you two sure it’s the murderer this time?” replied a different male voice. This one came from a ghostly male that peeked out of the Bonnie animatronic, with purple hair and red eyes that matched.  
“Come on¸ Robert!” Chiquita complained, “Did you not notice how he was looking at us earlier today? He was able to sense us in there! Besides the culprit, who else could do that?”  
“Did you forget the DeCiel brother that was there?” Robert coolly responded, “Plus, let’s not forget that strange girl with eyes that only –”  
But the chime of midnight that only they could hear interrupted Robert’s comment.  
“Mr. Presley,” Carlos interjected, “I suggest we track down this new guard anyway. Even though he looks younger than what we’d suspect, don’t forget that as Mr. Lusender’s champion, Afton does have access to some level of that shape-shifting ability associated with Pride.”  
“Just as he has some access to abilities related to all of the Sins,” Robert Presley finished with a hint of disgust in his voice. With that, Robert re-entered the Bonnie animatronic. Chiquita and Carlos looked at the purple rabbit and then looked at each other before re-entering their respective parts of Chica.  
Mike was listening to the phone call, but he also was checking the cameras and making sure the lights and doors worked. He couldn’t help but look at the cupcake on the desk. He felt an unusually dark energy emanating from it, but he had no idea why. At around 4AM, he saw Chica at the window, and just as he closed the door to keep her out, a flash of yellow light came from the Cupcake inside the Office. Mike had no idea as to what was happening, but he felt as though his mind was split into two. One part was still working to survive his shift, but another part of him, the part that was still conscious, felt as though time froze. And then, he felt that he was taken to a different land. A land that looked as though everything was tinted a yellow like the very bird he saw.  
Chiquita, approaching the confused guard from behind then shouted, “You there!”  
Mike whirled around and saw two kids, albeit one of them had wings and a tail. He didn’t recognize them, but they were indeed Chiquita Sanchez and Carlos the Imp.  
“M-me,” Mike asked, “What’s going on here?”  
“Don’t play innocent with me,” Chiquita asserted, “Are you not the one who caused all this suffering?”  
Mike was dumbfounded as he responded, “What? I’m not sure what’s going on here! Are you sure you aren’t mistaking me for someone else?”  
Chiquita sighed, “Either Robert’s right and you really are someone else or you really know how to play dumb.”  
Mike was surprised though at how elegantly dressed this girl was though. It was nothing like what he’d expect a child in the era and country he lived in to wear. Heck, he’d guess maybe it was inherited from a time more akin to somewhere from the 16th century (probably no earlier than 1520), even though the clothes’ colors matched Chica the Chicken.  
Mike then said, “I…I should probably introduce myself. I’m Mike Schmidt.”  
The winged boy with a motion then said, “This is Chiquita Sanchez, Sinner and Successor of Gluttony, and I’m her loyal servant, Carlos the Imp of Temptation.”  
“Gluttony? As in one of the Deadly Sins?”  
“Wow… maybe you really aren’t him…” Chiquita frowned, “Long ago, my friends and I were murdered. The culprit, I never caught his name, mentioned something about activating Seven Deadly Sins.”  
“Sounds like trouble,” said Mike, “Please, tell me more. Perhaps I can do something about this?”  
“Ha! Why do you look so much like a younger version of him?” Chiquita questioned. At this point, Carlos interjected, “Ms. Sa– I mean – Ms. Chiquita, I think it’d be best to show him what we meant to show him before 6AM rings and the connection is lost.”  
“Ah, you’re right,” Chiquita replied before looking back at Mike, “Well, maybe this could show you what you want to know.”  
With a snap of her fingers, Chiquita then started to show Mike a flashback. The land they were in started to shift around them and when the dust settled, said land still had that yellowish tint, but Mike could guess that this was the same restaurant but years ago.  
Setting: The first restaurant, ~1980  
Mike was able to move around a little, and guessed that the best place to look was inside the restaurant itself. As he opened the doors, he took notice of a little bell that should’ve started ringing when the door opened, but for some reason it didn’t when he opened it.  
‘Huh… guess it doesn’t work,’ Mike thought to himself, only for the bell to ring when the door opened and some kids that were the same color as everything else in this strange land entered. Mike could only figure that things like those doors would open for him, but characters and other objects wouldn’t really react to his presence. Suddenly, he heard some laughter, but it was a mocking laughter. Heading over, he noticed a few kids surrounding a girl who looked just like the Chiquita Sanchez he met, only with a skin tone that looked completely human compared to the ghostly pale of “the Sinner of Gluttony” as Carlos mentioned. Her hair was a dirty blonde color tied back in a now messy bun by a yellow ribbon, and her eyes were blue like aquamarines. She seemed like she was going through puberty as she was showing early signs of developing the types of curves associated with females. The girl (Mike guessed it must’ve been Chiquita) wore a simple yellow dress with a white apron, orange socks, and brown shoes. ‘She looks like one who could given enough years really draw attention from others,’ Mike thought, ‘But… why is she crying?’  
Mike began to head over wondering what was going on, but the lines spoken by the other kids told the tale.  
“Oye, shouldn’t you go on a diet, chubby?” spoke one kid.  
“Yeah, what brought you back here, fatso?” taunted another.  
“Hey, knock it off!” Mike called out, heading over to try and stop the bullies, only for his eyes to widen as his hand went right through one of the bullies.  
“Oh wait,” a third child said in an insulting tone, “her mommy brought her over since she cooks here!”  
“KNOCK IT OFF!” Chiquita cried as she ran away from the small crowd, dashing into the kitchen. Mike followed, worried. He could hear the other kids laughing, but he ignored them. For some reason, all this felt similar, as if he’d been through something like it.  
Chiquita (the ghost) was watching Mike from behind. For some reason, she felt as though she was a little older as she stated, “Carlos… he really is different. He tried to stop them…”  
Carlos looked at his liege. She really did seem to look as though she grew another year. He changed his own appearance slightly to match (as an imp he could alter his appearance only to the extent of changing his apparent age. He remained in that ten-year old look to match Chiquita’s but seeing her appearance age a bit alerted him that something really is changing). “I can see that, Milady,” Carlos replied, “Perhaps he is the one who could set us free.”  
“Let’s not get our hopes up,” reminded Chiquita, “The last guy probably would’ve reacted similarly if we put him in this situation. Let’s show him more.”  
Yet deep down, Chiquita started to wonder if she knew this Mike.  
When Mike entered the kitchen area, he thought to himself, ‘No wonder she was upset. It’s not right for those kids to bully her like that!’  
Mike noticed a number of cooks. One of them he guessed was Chiquita’s mother as she had the same color of blonde hair that Chiquita had, only her eyes were more of a brownish color and the aforementioned hair was held back by a hair net meant to keep it from getting into the food she was cooking. Mrs. Sanchez clearly had a large, curvaceous look to her, and seemed to have been glaring at the kids that were bullying Chiquita even though they paid no attention to the chef. ‘Heh, easy to see where Chiquita got her looks from,’ Mike thought to himself with a smile. Next to her though was someone Mike felt was too familiar, though he couldn’t quite explain why.  
This other woman, despite not being related to Mrs. Sanchez, was not tinted yellow like everyone else. She seemed to almost be like the Night to Mrs. Sanchez’s Day. Whereas Mrs. Sanchez had a large, extremely feminine and sunny disposition (which only seemed to go away when she was glaring at the bullies), this other woman was thin (not unhealthily so), with a bony, robust appearance, still somewhat feminine figure but easily mistakable for a guy compared to Sanchez, and a more reserved disposition. Her hair was ebony black and her skin was somewhat pale like Mr. Smith. However, what caught Mike’s attention the most about this woman was her eyes. Her eyes showed a motherly patience unrivaled by anyone he knew, but what truly paralyzed him was the color of her eyes. Her eyes were Mist-Blue, just like his own. Mike did snap out of his trance a bit when he heard the two speak.  
“Mrs. Afton, there are just two things I want to ask you,” Mrs. Sanchez spoke in a tone that Mike figured meant that the two were good friends.  
“Sure thing,” replied Mrs. Afton – the woman with the Mist-Blue eyes.  
“First off, any particular reason why you’re working here as a cook considering who your husband is?”  
“Well,” Mrs. Afton started, having to wipe a tear or two from her eyes even though Mike could tell she was trying to hold them back, “I… I don’t think things are going so well lately, especially with little Beatrice gone. I – I want to be ready in case things get worse. I’m especially worried about dear Michael.”  
‘Michael,’ Mike thought, ‘Why do I feel like she’s talking about me?’  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Mrs. Sanchez replied with a sigh, “kids these days are so mean. They don’t show any respect to the sensitive. Didn’t you mention Todd trying to ‘toughen little Mikey up?’”  
“I did,” Mrs. Afton replied, but then a small smile came to her face, “But really I don’t care if Mike is manly, sensitive, or anywhere in between. As long as he’s able to eventually support himself and live a happy life, I’ll be happy.”  
As if by some unconscious force stirring deep within, Mike unknowingly asked a single word, “Mom?”  
The guard instantly covered his mouth as he realized what he just said. ‘I’m really going crazy, aren’t I?’ Mike thought to himself, but to his surprise, Mrs. Afton looked in his direction as though she heard him.  
“My apologies,” Mrs. Afton said as she looked back at Mrs. Sanchez, “What was the other question you had?”  
“Ah that,” Sanchez remarked before asking, “It’s about you and William – how come you married into his family? Didn’t he mention being okay with marrying into your family?”  
“Well,” Mrs. Afton replied with a small laugh, “We couldn’t decide which last name to use, so we ended up flipping a coin because we also couldn’t figure out a good portmanteau of the two. Could you think of one that doesn’t sound silly of Afton and Schmidt?”  
Mike stumbled backwards and probably would’ve caused a bunch of pots and pans to fall on his head if they reacted to his presence. Mrs. Afton still rushed over, as though something really did fall making a lot of noise.  
“Everything alright back there?” Mrs. Sanchez called out.  
Mike would’ve guessed that Mrs. Afton was just checking the pots and pans to see if something happened, except it really felt as though she was helping him up. Mike was astonished, and yet at the same time a part of him felt at peace. It was a bizarre mix of feelings, really.  
With a smile on her face, Mrs. Afton then said, “Yeah, everything’s alright,” before scurrying back.  
“Ah geez, spacing out again,” Mrs. Sanchez commented, “No wonder you and Afton got together. He acts as though there are ghosts around but can’t see them; you act as though you can see ghosts but can’t sense them without some sort of racket they cause. I swear, if there is such a thing as ghosts, one of your kids is going to act as though he can see and sense them.”  
“I think Mike can,” Mrs. Sanchez spoke, her smile fading as though a sad memory returned, “Ever since Beatrice passed away, Mike’s sometimes told me that he could see her. Her and Jack both, actually.”  
“Ah yes, Jack Mallory,” Mrs. Sanchez sighed, shaking her head, “That poor boy always had something to give to everyone he cared about. No one knows how he died that day. Stranger still is how just a few days later, his parents mentioned finding a girl the same age as Jack all alone. With no clue as to where her parents are or if they’re still alive, the Mallory’s adopted her as their own.”  
“Ah, little Jill?” asked Mrs. Afton, “I remember her. She’s often come to try and visit Mike. I think the two would be good friends, but why would her parents not allow her to go?”  
“I don’t think this is the best time to discuss it,” Mrs. Sanchez replied, “They have their reasons, but I think it’s because they don’t want to lose her like they lost Jack.”  
Mike noticed that the conversation seemed to have stopped as the two women went back to work. Remembering Chiquita, Mike started to look around the kitchen, but it was clear that he was shaken up. Mrs. Afton with the maiden name Schmidt and eyes the same color as his. A child that could see ghosts named Michael whose also been nicknamed Mike? This can’t be a coincidence. Mike couldn’t help but look back at the ebony haired woman. That had to have been his mother. But… what did she mean by if it gets worse? Why was she worried about him? Heck, what happened to her?! Mike remembered being raised by Fitzgerald and Smith for around 10 years but no sign of her whatsoever.  
Mike however, shook his head. Chiquita probably wanted to share her story. Heck, he saw her ghostly form looking at him as though he was paying attention to one of the people that was tinted yellow instead of those who showed normal colors. He guessed that those that weren’t tinted yellow like everything in this world were meant to be stand-out characters in this tale. It would make sense, Mike figured. After all, Chiquita would obviously be the main character in her own story, and her mother would be a significant figure in her life. But then, why was Mrs. Afton showing up in normal colors to him when she must’ve come off as being yellow-tinted to Chiquita?  
“SCREEEEEE!” suddenly shouted a voice followed by static.  
Mike in the flashback world recovered from the dizziness, but then he remembered a blur of red in the real world just before that screech. Chiquita in her ghostly form facepalmed, “So much for that! Seems like you spaced out so much Foxy got to you at 5–”  
But she quickly stopped herself when she saw to her shock Mike was back in that Office chair right at 12AM.  
Mike, getting a serious look on his face, looked at Chiquita and said, “There’s something big going on here. I’m not going to give up until I get some answers. Though how that happened I have no idea.”  
Mike glanced to his left. It looked as though Mrs. Afton – nay – Mom – seemed relieved and looking in his direction.  
“Don’t worry,” Mike said, even though he couldn’t tell if Mom could hear him, “I’ll be fine.”  
She smiled and then went back to work. A few workers around her muttered something about her spacing out, but Mike honestly thought she really could see what must seem to be paranormal activity of some sort.  
“She significant to your story?” Chiquita asked with a raised eyebrow. Carlos added, “Yes Mike. We’ve noticed you were looking at that woman, but when we see her, she has the same colors as everything else here.”  
“Well,” said Mike, “I think that was Mom. I don’t know what happened though. For about ten years, I’ve never really seen her.”  
Chiquita’s eyes widened, and then a couple tears fell down her face. Mike noticed though that she seemed to look a little older, as though she suddenly went from 10 to 12. Carlos looked the same way.  
Carlos handed Chiquita a handkerchief which she was using to dry her tears, “Oh gods… Mike… I … I can’t answer this. If you want to know… please advance the story. Oh gods… I’m sorry.”  
Chiquita dashed out of the kitchen with Carlos following. Mike had a bad feeling in his stomach. Looking at his mother again, sorrow and fear in his eyes, Mike wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out. Mrs. Afton looked at him again, and although she didn’t say anything, Mike could tell by her body language that she was urging him to go onward.  
Mike nodded once, though it hurt him to do so. It was like she knew something bad was going to happen to her, and that she was willing to make whatever sacrifice she had to for his sake. As Mike searched the kitchen, being careful not to distract Mrs. Afton, but not worrying about everyone else since it seemed as though she was the only one who noticed him there, Mike started to look for Chiquita (the flashback Chiquita). Eventually, he found her in a pantry, having met what Mike could guess was Carlos back then. He looked the same as he did when Mike first met him: pink hair, blue eyes, brown servant’s outfit only having holes in places clearly meant to accommodate his wings and seemingly candle-like tail. He could tell that this was flashback!Carlos and not the Carlos accompanying Chiquita because the other Carlos made himself look 12 like Chiquita did. This one looked like the 10-year old imp that he first saw.  
Mike couldn’t hear much, but from what he could tell, Carlos was starving and Chiquita was sharing her food with him right there and then. Although he couldn’t make out the words, it was clear to him that this must’ve been when the two first met and became friends. Mike smiled. At least someone was there to help Chiquita through her troubling times.  
Suddenly, everything went black – giving him a clear view of what was happening back in the Office. It was 2AM again?! Mike could’ve sworn he reached 3 or 4 AM this time, unless…  
“Aw geez, I should just WAIT before I reset this game again,” Mike said, both in the flashback world and the Office (flashback-world!Mike guessed that he was getting an update on what happened to him in reality), “First an animatronic I wasn’t warned about charged in, then running out of power due to keeping both doors closed so I could pay attention to that flashback only for Freddy himself to catch me?”  
‘Ouch,’ Mike thought to himself. Not so different from Mother, apparently. Sure enough, it was clear that Office!Mike wasn’t trying to survive as he let Bonnie enter and jump-scare him. However, this time things went a little different. Sure Mike saw that gruesome “Game Over Screen” (which he hadn’t paid attention to the first two times but he knew what it was), but as it returned to a void of sorts, a ghostly male who looked to be about 15 appeared. Based on what he saw of Chiquita, Mike could guess that this teen was hanging around Bonnie due to his purple hair and red eyes.  
“Mike, you weren’t even trying to survive,” the male flatly remarked, “What the heck is going on here?”  
“Ah, three things,” Mike replied, “One: who are you? Two: how do you know my name? And three: Something weird is going on. This ghostly girl named Chiquita was trying to show me some sort of flashback and I realized that it might be better if I get through as much of the flashback as I can before I somehow ‘reset’. I don’t know how I can do that, but it seems to explain how I find myself back in that seat at midnight.”  
The boy’s red eyes widened, “Without Star Power?!”  
Before Mike could inquire, the male regained his bearing and said, “First off, I’m Robert Presley, probably one of the only ghosts in this place that HASN’T committed a Deadly Sin by now. Second, Chiquita mentioned you. Third, she was trying to show you the tale of the Sin she committed, the Sin of Gluttony, way back in 1980.”  
‘1980,’ Mike thought to himself. That was 13 years ago. He would’ve been about five at the time. Maybe that’s why he didn’t remember Mother so well.  
Robert sighed, “Problem with your idea though: There’s a part of the flashback, near the end I think, that involves a song. Without Star Power, you have to still be alive the moment the song ends. If you aren’t, you won’t be able to Reset. Trust me; I saw this happen to one guard even though it was during the time the Sin of Gluttony was activating.”  
Mike then asked, “What’s up with this void then?”  
Robert replied, “Chiquita’s doing a time skip I’m guessing. That sometimes happens. Whenever a time skip happens during a flashback like this, the whole scene vanishes, whether it turns black like this or the color of the flashback’s tint depends. I don’t know what determines it though.”  
Mike then commented, “I also noticed that Chiquita seemed as though she was growing up during the flashback. Is there a reason for that?”  
“Well,” said Robert, “You seem friendly enough. I can’t keep the animatronic I haunt from going after you ‘cause I still have to follow Frederick’s orders, but I guess I can give you some more info. All of us ghosts here died as children, but we can somewhat alter our appearance to reflect our ‘age’ if you will. Some, like Chiquita, were stuck at the same age they were when they died, while others like myself feel older and so our appearance reflects that. It doesn’t seem to do anything ridiculous like making me look like a 90-year old even if the traumas cause me to feel that way. I’m afraid I can’t explain everything, but that’s what I understand of it.”  
“Thanks for the information,” Mike replied. Chiquita came in, having overheard the conversation.  
“Mike,” she spoke, “Since you sound serious about trying to learn what happened, I’ll grant you this: I’ll let you know when I’m about to reach the song part so you can get going with making it through your shift.”  
“Thank you,” Mike smiled.  
However, when Mike found himself back in the flashback, things were different. Everything was tinted a mix of colors: yellow, brown, crimson, gold, and a particular shade of purple. It was not the purple of Bonnie, but something about this purple made Mike uneasy.  
For that matter, Ghost!Chiquita was farther away, seemingly confused as to where he went. Mike looked around. He was hiding under a desk. To his horror, he saw a man seemingly in nothing but that sinister purple color holding what looked like a ceremonial axe of some kind. Seeing it extend from a handheld form to a pole-axe caused Mike to shiver. Then he noticed another sight: Chiquita rushing in to save Carlos.  
“Ah, STOP!” Mike shouted, horrified knowing what was going to happen. He had dashed out from his hiding place to tackle the Purple Man. On the one hand, he could feel something being knocked down to the ground, but to his horror, he still couldn’t stop it: This was the moment Chiquita died as a child. Mike glanced down at what he tackled, only to see the image of a man with a fiery golden color to his hair, eyes that burned like stars staring bewildered at him, and a noticeable cleft chin.  
“My lord is something wrong?” asked the Purple Man, the British accent noticeable. This unknown pushed Mike off and said, “Ah, nothing. I think I was seeing things. Maybe Ari was pulling a magic trick or something.”  
Mike looked around for Chiquita, but he guessed that maybe the sight was too horrific for her to watch again. He couldn’t blame her if that was the case. However, when he looked back at his hiding place, he saw something he never noticed before, a boy who looked to be five years old.  
This boy had dark brown hair with Mist-Blue eyes like his own features, and was wearing a black-and-gray striped shirt with blue jeans. Mike could only guess that it was him as a child, based on that, the fact that his tears seemed to be a mix of horror at what he saw and the same sensitive nature that Mrs. Afton mentioned, and the fact that like Mother, this kid was staring at Mike as though he saw the guard. Mike walked over, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder and said, “Don’t worry. I’ll stop him someday. I know it’s hard now, but hang in there.”  
The boy nodded. As he did so, Mike realized one thing that must’ve helped the boy survive: he played dead. Still, Mike wondered, why didn’t he remember until now?  
Again a time skip happened. This time everything around him seemed to fade into yellowish sand, and then reformed later. Now the animatronics were shown. Of them, only Bonnie was truly shown tinted yellow, whereas the others still showed hints of their regular colors and Chica herself was in her normal colors completely.  
Mike also noticed Carlos and Chiquita (the flashback versions) talking to each other.  
Carlos was explaining to Chiquita that he was trying to save her and that due to him being an imp, he could’ve re-spawned. That was why he stayed behind to take whatever Afton was going to dish out. The two also were talking about the Sin of Gluttony. Carlos admitted that he worked for a demon that tried to summon a god named Leonsel Lusender around the start of 1523, and that they’re preparing to try again now. However, despite Leonsel choosing William Afton as his champion, Carlos and Chiquita both agreed that they wanted to make the murderer suffer. Carlos offered Chiquita a chance at power; that power was the Sin of Gluttony. Chiquita had learned from Carlos about her potentially becoming the Successor of the Sin, and that he meant for her to do so while she was alive if she was willing to go for it. Chiquita readily agreed.  
Before they began the process of activating the Sin of Gluttony, the imp and the ghost haunting Chica began to figure out their plan for making Afton suffer. Carlos remembered that there was a woman with that same last name working as a cook there. To Mike’s horror, the two decided to go after her, especially if they can’t take down her husband. The Cupcake that Carlos held, the Vessel of Gluttony, started to glow yellow, but that was when everything froze as though someone hit a pause button.  
“Mike,” said Chiquita with a flat tone, “Right after this is the part where the song begins. Are you ready?”  
“Chiquita,” Mike replied, “Did… did Mother really do anything to warrant…?”  
Mike couldn’t finish his question as he was trying to hold back tears knowing that she died during this incident, though he didn’t know how.  
Chiquita sighed, remorse evident as she spoke, “I’m sorry Mike. I was just blinded by my desire for revenge. Still am.”  
Mike took a deep breath after wiping his tears on his sleeve. He knew he had to push forward, “Just give me a minute to reset. Then I’ll be ready.”  
As Mike started to reset, he thought he heard a sound from the Kitchen. Knowing that he would have to focus on surviving, Mike paid little attention to the noise.  
While Mike in the real world truly was trying to survive his shift this time, Mike in the flashback world witnessed the flash of yellow light from the Cupcake Vessel, and then the ghostly Chiquita who was showing Mike the flashback and the imp Carlos who accompanied her began to sing. As the music began but before the lyrics did, Mike found himself in front of the restaurant again. He instantly covered his nose because he could smell something awful. “Ugh, should’ve suspected this considering the Sin I’m dealing with here,” Mike grumbled to himself. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he then walked on in. To his surprise, he saw those kids who bullied Chiquita earlier again, but this time they were staring at something. Mike looked but as he did so the lyrics began.  
“There was a Fazbear’s near your place  
Filled with a despicable smell.  
There was an animatronic  
Who ate until darkness fell.  
Enough to sicken staff and friends,  
She ate food without slowing pace.  
As soon as they all brought it out,  
She stuffed it all into her face.  
Who ate more than all her friends?  
She’s Chica the Chicken.  
She’s the gluttonous robot who never ever seemed to stop.  
As for the rest, it’s just best if you are not overly crude.  
That’s Chica’s job, and she will consume anything that counts as food!”  
Mike’s jaw dropped open a little. First demons and gods involved in murder stories, now robots that are NOT designed to eat human food doing just that?! ‘This CAN’T be a normal thing’ Mike thought to himself. He saw Robert looking at Chica from backstage just as grossed out as everyone else. However, that was when Mike noticed someone else he hadn’t seen before. It was another ghostly image, this one of a boy who looked to be somewhere from 17 to 19 years of age. From the combination of brown hair, Azure Blue eyes, and the fact that he seemed more sharply dressed compared to the others and tinted brown instead of yellow like the others who weren’t in normal colors, Mike guessed that this must’ve been the one haunting Freddy, and probably this “Frederick” that Robert mentioned giving orders. Mike felt something off though about Frederick. It seemed like, despite being grossed out as his eyes hinted, he was taking advantage of the sheer spectacle Chiquita was causing noted by how he was smirking at the same time. Could this be the Greed that Fitzgerald and Smith mentioned? Mike however decided to leave that for another time. Gluttony was the Sin in the spotlight here, after all. Mike did wind up getting startled though when Carlos started to sing.  
“Bridge (sang by Cupcake)  
Go and dance with that member of the band!  
Show your respect to Chica!  
Don’t you dare try to turn and cry!  
Keep your eyes on her at all times!  
Chiquita: Now is the time for her to devour everything!  
She’ll have a ball, and eat up whatever the staff will bring!  
Even the poison that’s glowing white on the main dish,  
It’s nothing but spice, and it just fuels her gluttonous wishes!  
She ate until she said that she was no longer bored,  
But she’s never full, so she just went ahead and ate some more!  
When her feasting fun had begun, you can’t get away.  
All you can do is watch her and stay…”  
Mike dashed over to the bathrooms and vomited into one of the toilets. He was able to flush it and wash his hands before a time skip happened (and thankfully his self in the Office didn’t vomit at all). Mike knew he was in the men’s restroom, so he was naturally flustered when he saw his mother there. He didn’t say anything though because she seemed shaken up (and just as grossed out by this as he was).  
“I see you’re sickened by this too,” Mrs. Afton said looking at Mike.  
“Yeah,” Mike replied, “I’m surprised no one reacted beyond bewilderment to seeing a robot eat actual human food.”  
“Actually,” Mrs. Afton replied, “Mrs. Sanchez told me something weird was going on.”  
After a moment of silence, Mrs. Afton then whispered to her son, “Don’t tell your father this, but I called the Investigation Unit to report this unusual activity.”  
“But if Dad’s a big part of the company running this place,” Mike questioned, “Wouldn’t it be a good idea to work with those looking into the matter as a sign of Integrity?”  
Mike’s mother smiled, “That’s exactly why I called them. Thing is though, your uncle happens to be in that Unit and Willy really doesn’t like it when his twin’s involved. I don’t understand though; Jeremy’s such a responsible man. No wonder my friend Denise started trying to pursue a relationship with him so soon after they first met.”  
“Had you felt any romantic feelings toward him?” Mike asked after recovering from the amusement that was the nickname Willy, but he felt weird hearing the name Jeremy.  
“Well,” Mrs. Afton replied, “I thought he seemed like a good person to get to know, but I didn’t want to hurt Fitzgerald’s feelings. That’s why I let her try to pursue a relationship first. Besides, back then, and even now, I only wanted to get to know him as a possible friend.”  
Mike tripped over himself again, falling backwards and landing on the floor. Denise and Jeremy Fitzgerald?! Doesn’t that mean that the Mr. Fitzgerald he knows was his uncle?!  
Mrs. Afton helped Mike up but she sounded alarmed, “Goodness Mike! You look as though everything you knew is getting turned on its head!”  
“My apologies,” said Mike, “but Mr. Fitzgerald and Mr. Smith never mentioned anything about – well, any of this to me.”  
Mrs. Afton looked sad, as though she felt a little disappointed, but she then smiled again, “Don’t worry, Michael. I’m sure given enough time either they’ll let you know or you’ll find the answers. Perhaps if you speak to them, they’ll open up. I’m sure they have an understandable reason… though I have to wonder just how long they kept you out of the loop.”  
Her smile started to fade as she said the last line, but it came back again as she spoke, “Tell you what. I’ll be sure to someday find the time to visit you and help you get the answers you wish to know. Okay?”  
“Okay,” Mike smiled. He and his mother clearly wanted to speak more but then a time skip happened and Mike found himself in the Office again.  
“The night guard’s been replaced again,  
And yet, he doesn’t show the fear.  
‘Cause how many came before him?  
You really do not want to hear.  
He says “When it is 6 o’ clock, I’ll be able to leave at last.”  
But now she’s standing at the door, there’s only 5% left!  
Bridge 2 (sang by Cupcake)  
Go and dance with that member of the band!  
Show your respect to Chica!  
Betray her or betray her vice,  
Then you will pay with a heavy price!”  
Mike was horrified at what happened. The guard opened up the door to save power (plus that blasted red robot was charging down the West Hallway AGAIN!). Unfortunately, he failed to catch that Chica was STILL in the doorway and thus got in when the door opened up. Mike, despite his fear, tried to charge at Chica in a vain attempt to stop her, only to feel something hold him back. Mike could sense the strong energies behind him and realized that it was the fiery golden haired male again.  
“I appreciate your desire to be heroic, but don’t be foolish,” Leonsel (the aforementioned male) warned Mike, “As a flashback, you won’t be able to change the past, but there is a being there at the moment that CAN harm you if you try to fight her.”  
Mike sighed as he took note of the unmistakably demonic energies present in Chica, “I can see that. It’s still rather frustrating though.”  
Mike could also tell that this guard couldn’t notice them either as his full attention was on the chicken that got to him.  
Mike looked at Leonsel and was surprised to see a couple of tears fall down his cheeks. Leonsel glanced at Mike and made a motion to cover Mike’s eyes, but Mike gently grabbed Leonsel’s wrist with his hand and said, “As horrific as it is, I need to see this. If understanding what happened before can help me solve this mystery, then I have to endure this.”  
Leonsel was startled by this, but backed off. As Mike looked at the scene, the deity could tell that Mike was shaken up by what he was witnessing. In a way, Mike was reminding him a lot of the boy’s mother, but at the same time seemed to have inherited his father’s drive to accomplish whatever goal he set. ‘Or did he get that drive from whoever raised him after that time?’ Leonsel thought to himself. The deity shook his head; it was too soon for Mike to know about what happened 10 years ago. He was certain however that if Mike started to suspect something, he would try and get answers no matter HOW much he’s overloading himself.  
“Now is the time for her to devour everything!  
She’ll have a ball, and eat up whatever the staff will bring!  
Eyes colored blue, showing fear, and then his life was through!  
She thought it was right, but it did not stop her appetite!”  
Mike was shocked. This guard looked like he was related to Mr. Smith. Robert appeared next to Mike and stated, “If you’re wondering who that guard is, I found out after the fact that he was apparently a cousin of Fritz Smith’s. Like you, he tried to reset without Star Power, but unfortunately, he was also in the middle of a flashback that had a song. I don’t know what the song was, but just as he was about to reset, the song ended, cutting him off.”  
Mike stared shocked. Robert put a hand on the guard’s shoulder and said, “Don’t worry about him. His soul was able to rest in peace, and Fritz knows about this part of the incident.”  
“How did you know Mr. Smith’s first name?” Mike questioned.  
Mike could tell by the look on Robert’s face that he was embarrassed as he replied, “Let’s just say… I’ve encountered him before.”  
Mike figured it was best not to bother Robert with that story, but he couldn’t help but ask, “How come you’re able to enter this flashback world?”  
“Normally I can’t just walk in to any of these since I’ve never committed a Deadly Sin nor am a godly being of any kind,” Robert replied as he eyed Leonsel with a look that showed suspicion but a willingness to give him a chance, “But Chiquita and I have known each other a while as friends. She actually asked me to help her fill in some blanks that she’d miss.”  
Mike nodded. One thing he didn’t ask though was why Chiquita was asking Robert to help and not Carlos. The two seemed to work well together; had something caused things to fall apart for a while?  
“She ate until she said that she was no longer bored,  
But she’s never full, so she just went ahead and ate some more!  
She grabbed a cook and she said “I won’t put you to waste!”  
Her teeth start to whirr, wondering just how they will taste…”  
To Mike’s horror, at this part between lyrics, he found himself hiding under the desk again. The difference this time: he wasn’t in his adult form, he was reliving exactly as his 5-year-old self had been through (complete with the flashback being not in the yellow tint, but in full color with slight hints of Mist-Blue bordering the edges of his vision like a fog). He looked up at his mother, who put her hands on his shoulders.  
“Michael,” she spoke, “I know this must seem like the end is near.”  
“Mommy?” Michael asked, tears filling his eyes, “Will you come back?”  
As his child self asked this question, Mike saw the badge his mother wore. Engraved on the metal pin was the name “Clarissa Afton”. Clarissa too had tears in her eyes, but she gave a smile, even though it was a sad one, “I’m… not sure Michael. It’s possible that we might not see each other again for a long time. Please know this my son. Even if you find yourself in the bleakest abyss, even if today feels like nothing but misery –”  
A sound of clattering pots and pans temporarily interrupted the conversation as mother and child looked, but the noise was still a ways away. Chica hadn’t found them yet. As the two looked at each other again, Clarissa stated, “Never give up hope.”  
“Hope,” Michael repeated, before nodding once, and in that brief moment he showed a face that wasn’t afraid. Clarissa smiled and as she hugged her son, tears fell down her face as she said, “I’m so proud of you, Mike. You’ll find your place in the world someday. I know it. Just remember…”  
At this point, Michael felt fear again. Chica was coming this way. During this, six stars of a Mist-Blue color surrounded Mike.  
“Tomorrow is another day.”  
A flash of light the same color as the stars, and then Mike found himself back in his adult body. The flashback went back to the usual yellow tint over almost everything, but Mike still noticed patches of a Mist-Blue tint, particularly around Clarissa.  
‘Mom must’ve teleported me away or something,’ Mike thought. He quickly dashed out from under the desk.  
“Mother!” he cried out.  
Clarissa shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks, “I’m sorry Michael. It was just time for me to go.”  
Mike was about to say something when Chica barged in. At this point in time, it seemed like only one was left in the way. With the murderer nowhere in sight, Clarissa was the only one able to fight back (as the Investigation Unit was held up trying to evacuate any survivors they can find and also making sure the OTHER animatronics don’t get aggressive either). At this point, Mike heard another female voice. It came from Chica, but it didn’t sound like Chiquita. It was the Demon of Gluttony (Mike was just going to use Beezelbub as a placeholder name as that was a name associated with this particular Sin).  
“This is what you wanted, right Chica? I don’t understand why you’re so upset!”  
Mike however saw from behind Chica a corpse that was too familiar… it was Mrs. Sanchez. ‘Oh gods. No wonder Chiquita was upset,’ Mike thought, ‘Her own mother was one of the victims…’  
Chica seemed to hesitate during that, but then her teeth started to whir again.  
Mike knew it was hopeless, but he still cried out, “Mother, watch out!”  
Clarissa summoned an additional 14 stars blocking the initial charge. Beezelbub growled, as she stepped out of the animatronic.  
“So he really is trying to bring Leonsel into this world,” Clarissa stated, “Just as I feared; he’s trying to bring Beatrice back to life. Don’t the two know what would happen to the Balance if he does this?”  
“What are you babbling on about?” asked Chiquita.  
Beezelbub added, “Yeah. Why don’t you just give up and die like the other humans here?”  
“I may have lost my daughter,” said Clarissa, “But my two sons are still alive. For their sake, I won’t surrender!”  
At this, Clarissa sent four of the stars she had remaining with her to hold Chica, Chiquita, Carlos, AND Beezelbub in place, while she used the other 10 to summon a piano of some sort. Mike wasn’t sure what was going on, but he then heard her play a tune. Mike had no idea as to what language his mother was singing in, but for some reason, the combination of the piano and her voice caused a soothing effect, almost like a lullaby. However, Chiquita was feeling shaken up by this melody, Carlos was trying to cover his ears, and Beezelbub looked to have actually been weakened by this severely.  
Growling, Beezelbub shouted, “You know if we just eat you before your soul leaves all that effort you’re making to weaken us will be wasted!”  
Clarissa, whose Mist-Blue eyes were hidden behind her ebony black bangs, then said, “I know, and I’m ready to face Death if it means stopping this.”  
Clarissa left 4 of the Stars used to make the Piano where they were to let her continue playing, but Mike saw the other 6 start to circle around her. As Clarissa stood, the 4 Stars that were left for the Piano were then used to reinforce the binds keeping the ones committing Gluttony from getting to her.  
“What are you doing?!” shouted Chiquita.  
“Au revoir,” Clarissa replied. With that, the 6 stars that circled the ebony-haired woman took the form of swords, and before Mike could react, all 6 of the swords pierced Clarissa’s body at once, killing her instantly. The stars began to fade, but by the time Chica could break free it was too late. Clarissa’s soul already left her body. Even if the Sinner of Gluttony were to eat Clarissa Afton’s body now, she wouldn’t be able to undo the damage that had been done.  
Mike dashed over to his mother’s body, discovering that not only were her eyes closed, but she had a smile on her face – the same patient but sad smile she showed Mike just before she teleported him away to safety.  
“You had this planned from the beginning… didn’t you, Mother?” Mike asked, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. Beezelbub stomped off, apparently controlling Chica herself as Chiquita seemed to have been dragged along. Carlos too seemed to have been uneasy, as though he was kept in the dark about something. Mike noticed out of the corner of his eye that Beezelbub was finishing off the rest of the corpses, but he didn’t follow. He still looked at where his mother’s body lay – pierced by swords, but otherwise untouched. He heard footsteps. It was William Afton. He heard the commotion, but when he came and saw Clarissa’s body, he fell on his knees and seemed to weep. Before Mike could do much, the Purple Guy took Clarissa’s body and slipped away again, choosing NOT to let the Demon of Gluttony eat his loved one’s corpse.  
However, as Afton left, Mike noticed the fiery golden haired male stayed behind. Mike noticed that this man was quite a bit more muscular than Afton. Heck, he probably could outdo Mr. Fitzgerald in that regard. Mr. Fitzgerald was around 6 feet tall Mike thought, but this guy stood at around 7’6” at tallest, and that Fiery Gold hair looked like a lion’s mane from the angle Mike was looking at.  
“… Mike Schmidt, was it?” spoke the man.  
Mike was a little startled. This unknown man’s voice was deep and commanding, but not demonically so. “Y-yes?” Mike replied.  
The man turned around, looking a bit sympathetic, as though he knew Mike just witnessed something traumatic, before he sighed and said, “I… should probably introduce myself. I’m Leonsel Lusender.”  
“Leonsel? As in the deity trying to enter this world?” Mike responded.  
Leonsel chuckled a little, then replied, “Well, yes and no. I’m already part of this world, but I’m trying to enter the Realm of the Living.”  
Michael then asked, “But… why do so many people have to suffer? And I’m not just talking about myself. Those like Chiquita Sanchez, her mother, my mother too…”  
At this however, it was clear to Mike that Leonsel was showing regret at this.  
Leonsel was ready to speak something, but then shook his head and said, “No. I think this is too early. You’ve already been through so much. Bringing yourself back from death 3 times by sheer willpower alone. Having to re-witness some of the murders. You need to rest when you can before you go too much farther in your search for answers.”  
Leonsel looked like he was about to leave, but then he stopped, and started searching his pocket for something. Eventually, he pulled out an amulet that had a sun pattern engraved in it. In the middle was an orange gem that seemed to have Courage itself burning inside like a lantern. Mike wasn’t sure what was going on when Leonsel put it on Mike. Leonsel then said, “Keep this amulet. It’ll help you reset even without Star Power, and with it, you won’t have to worry about being unable to turn back the clock should any song end after death.”  
“Um… Thank you.” Mike replied. He was dumbfounded at this sudden Generosity from one he was pretty sure was going to be a foe. Maybe there was more to Leonsel than Mike thought? After all, unlike William Afton, Leonsel seemed 100% genuine in his actions. No charades at the moment.  
“The amulet itself is not from me,” Leonsel admitted, “All I did was enchant the amulet to do the things I said it would. The amulet itself is from your mother.”  
“Mom?” Mike asked.  
“Yes,” Leonsel replied, “She wanted to give this to you, but given the circumstances she couldn’t. She mentioned that she wished it can help grant you Courage despite what you’re going through.”  
Mike looked at the amulet. He couldn’t help but smile as he said in a more confident tone, “Thank you.”  
Leonsel couldn’t help but smile a little himself. It was starting to become clear to him why Clarissa has such hopes for her son. Before anything else could happen though, another time skip happened.  
“As days went by, the staff all died, one by one, she ate them all.  
In the end, it was just best if no one worked there at all.  
But the spirit that possess her screams that she’s being crude,  
And forever, she must eat anything that counts as food!”  
Mike looked around. Bonnie, Freddy, even that Blasted Red Fox – Foxy, was it? – looked like they were attacked too. Mike started to look for Chica, only to bump into Leonsel again.  
“Oof! Sorry about that,” Mike said upon realizing he bumped into someone.  
“It’s… quite alright,” Leonsel replied with a sigh. Mike could tell something was wrong.  
“Hey, Leonsel,” Mike asked, “I’ve noticed that you seem to feel regret at what’s been happening. Is this what you wished would happen?”  
Leonsel looked astonished at Mike. For someone the god thought would perceive him as a foe, Mike was showing a genuine curiosity about the other side of the picture. Much like Clarissa had when she met him in the afterlife…  
“In truth, not if I was thinking clearly,” Leonsel replied, “All of this started with a foolish case of letting anger cloud my judgment, and then choosing the man who remained but was crazed for blood instead of his brother who left but had an idea that was by far the wiser of the two.”  
Mike then asked, “This man you chose… he was my father?”  
Leonsel sighed, knowing that Mike wanted answers right away, “Yes, but if you meet him now, he won’t recognize you as his son. Not likely anyway. He thinks you died 10 years ago. I thought the same way until the moment you tackled me.”  
Mike, realizing his actions in the flashback did have an impact, then asked, “Wait, was I time travelling in the flashback?!”  
“Not exactly,” Leonsel replied, “It’s just that beings such as myself aren’t as – shall we say – grounded in the time line the way other humans are. It does allow one to perceive beings from other points in time watching the events play out, and even interact with them in some ways. However, for those like your mother who physically exist in the time of the flashback yet also are connected to the non-physical Realms of this world, if they try to interact with ‘Visitors’ such as yourself, those around the individual in question who don’t see the ‘Visitor’ think the person who does see them is acting odd or spacing out, or things of that nature. …”  
Mike could tell from Leonsel’s pause at the end that he didn’t seem to quite understand it either. Leonsel sighed and said, “Don’t ask me about the details. I don’t quite understand them myself.”  
“Yeah,” said Mike with a blank stare, “No offense Leonsel, but that didn’t really sound like you speaking even though it was your voice.”  
Leonsel sighed, but couldn’t help but chuckle a little, “You can blame Ari for that. She’s the one who’s been piecing together how all of this works.”  
Mike raised an eyebrow, “Who’s Ari?”  
Leonsel replied, “One of two who I work with when it comes to matters of this world, but we’re getting off-track here. Point is, if an explanation from those like myself, Clarissa, or anyone else you meet that relates to the supernatural stuff sounds like it’s full of more techno-babbling than you’d expect from the one you speak to, they probably got it from Ari somehow. Even Mage, the other colleague of mine, sometimes has trouble keeping up.”  
Mike laughed a little. He was interested in going into a technological field once he was able to save up for college. Which specific field though he had no idea, but Mr. Smith did teach him some of his tricks.  
That was when Mike spotted Chiquita and Beezelbub, with Carlos shaking in his boots. It seemed that despite all the damage that Chica caused thanks to the spirits there, Clarissa’s song kept them from activating the Sin based on that alone. Beezelbub, after yelling at Chiquita about how crude she was, then ordered her to eat the Vessel of Gluttony, the Cupcake.  
“But – isn’t that Carlos’s vessel too?!” Chiquita protested, “If I do that, wouldn’t he be eaten too?”  
Carlos then replied (despite his shaky voice), “Milady, it’s your choice in the end, but if you choose to end my life, I’ll accept it.”  
Mike was horrified, but then Beezelbub looked at him and Leonsel and laughed.  
“Ah, Lord Lusender,” laughed the Demon of Gluttony, “I see you have a guest with you. Are you here to witness the Activation of the Sin?”  
“Indeed,” said Leonsel, “But I’m afraid it’s not going to work out like you believe it will.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Mike, “What’s this about?”  
“Aw, you look so delicious~!” Beezelbub chimed looking at Mike, “But it seems Lord Lusender would rather keep you alive, so I’ll let you be. Besides, I’ve got a soul to take over~!”  
“Soul takeover?!” Mike asked, looking at Leonsel.  
Leonsel, after taking note that Beezelbub was not going to bother them, frowned and said, “This is one of the many mistakes I made, Michael. The demon you see here is one of a few who agreed to help the cult try to summon me centuries ago when they were living humans. I was willing to promise them immortality if they agreed to help. She in particular agreed only if I extended this to her servant, Carlos. Somehow he remembered his human name despite turning into an imp as a result, while the seven who took part don’t remember their original names.”  
“What does this have to do with taking over souls?”  
“When the ritual failed, for reasons that even I didn’t know back then, I couldn’t just leave them empty handed. As a result, when they passed away, they became the demons and angel associated with the Sins. And Carlos, though I couldn’t turn him into a demon, still wished to remain by his liege, and I did promise that. As a result he became the imp you see.”  
“Wait, one of them is an angel?!”  
Leonsel laughed a little, “That man accidentally helped botch the ritual because instead of committing the Sin of Sloth, he was hyper diligent. His exercising the opposing Virtue isn’t the key thing that messed it up, but it did lead him to becoming an Angel instead of a Demon.”  
Leonsel’s smile left however, “Unfortunately, as for how it all ties in to the soul takeover, that was something not quite of my doing, but my actions made it possible. There was one who actually sabotaged the ceremony, though even if he didn’t do anything it would’ve failed. I do not understand why he did so, but alas, my followers turned on him because of it, ending his life. Understandably he vowed vengeance. Perhaps from the deepest parts of the Underworld, he approached the Demons and told them of a way to gain that immortality they sought. As they were demons, he claimed, all they needed was to do two things: have a human soul – regardless of if they were alive or dead – activate the Sin that matches them, and at some point take that soul for their own. And perhaps by coincidence the moment the Sin activates is the easiest moment for them to do so, but they can claim it at any point after the Activation. Beezelbub’s plan is to have Chiquita finish activating the Sin by sacrificing Carlos. Had Clarissa not weakened them with that song, Gluttony would’ve finished activating long before this.”  
Mike was about to ask another question, but was interrupted when Beezelbub laughed again. However, Chiquita secretly smirked. She truly did care about Carlos, and realized that only one more had to go before the Sin finished activating. She couldn’t take down Beezelbub herself – not directly anyway, but she had a plan.  
“Now is the time for her to devour everything!  
She will be forced to eat whatever this life can still bring!  
The demon in control asks “What can you eat today!”  
The robot then laughs, and says “I am my own buffet!” ”  
Mike was stunned by this. Chiquita entered Chica and then started to bite at her own hands. He couldn’t do anything but watch as it was clear that Beezelbub was taking damage at this. Although Chiquita wasn’t done, Mike could tell the Demon was as she dissipated into a yellow dust that entered the uneaten Vessel. Mike saw the thing glow and he asked, “Is that the Activation finishing?”  
“Yes,” Leonsel replied, “Now I understand what happened to Beezelbub. The moment the Sin reaches the brink of Activation is also one of the most vulnerable points for the corresponding demon. While someone with at least one piece of Star Power or a similar magic could potentially take down a demon or angel regardless of how strong they are, weak points like this are where anyone willing to do so could strike them down. I think Clarissa wished for Chiquita to make the decision to stop the demon herself, which is why she only weakened the demon despite having far more Star Power than needed to take Beezelbub down.”  
“Chica’s final meal was completed on that day.  
To spite the spirit, she decided to become her own prey!  
The animatronic that has eaten everything,  
No one will ever know how she was to taste…”  
As the music was dying down, Mike was relieved to see that he was still alive in the real world. Chiquita and Carlos approached, though neither of them expected to see Leonsel there.  
“Truth is Mike,” said Chiquita, “even though you won’t see it in this flashback, for a while after that, I was having a hard time trusting Carlos. I felt that he left me in the dark. Truth is, we only reconciled relatively recently, when I found out that even he was honestly kept in the dark about what Beezelbub was planning.”  
“Indeed,” Carlos added, “When my former liege was telling me about the role of the Successor to the Sin, I thought it meant that she would pass on peacefully while Chiquita would take up the burden.”  
“But you!” Chiquita shouted, pointing a finger at Leonsel, “Did you have anything to do with this trying to take over the souls business?!”  
Leonsel sighed, but shook his head, “No. I didn’t realize that my previous followers were doing this until it was too late to stop them. I’m sorry you had to go through so much.”  
Chiquita took note that the song was coming to an end and with it, the flashback. Mike took notice that Chiquita (and Carlos by extension) seemed to have caught up to Robert in age as the two now looked like they were 15 as well. Just as Mike was suspecting, Chiquita wasn’t actually overweight (certainly not to where it would become a health concern), just on the larger curvy side like her mother. Feeling a surge of confidence, Chiquita declared, “No demon controls me!”  
And with that, everything faded first to yellow, then to white, but Mike could feel himself reconnecting with the part of him trying to hold out against the haunted machines.  
As the flashback ended and Mike was brought back to reality, he was quite dumbfounded at how for a song that lasted only about 5 minutes, he discovered that the time was 5AM. He did spot something next to the Cupcake in the Office that looked a LOT like that same cupcake, only it was a lot smaller and it had a yellow glow around it. Mike figured that this must’ve been the “Vessel of Gluttony” that everyone was talking about.  
When the chimes of 6AM rang, Mike grabbed a piece of cloth from his pocket and wrapped the tiny object inside the cloth (just in case touching it with bare hands would lead to trouble) before stashing it in his pocket. Before he could get going, he felt a presence behind him, or rather, two. However, it couldn’t have been Chiquita and Carlos since Mike could sense that they went back to the main stage with the Chica animatronic, and it certainly was neither Robert nor Frederick as Bonnie was far away from the Left Door and Freddy was still on the Main Stage.  
Turning around, Mike saw it was the other two he met in the flashback: Leonsel, and his mother Clarissa. Mike couldn’t help the tears in his eyes as he rushed over to Clarissa, who eagerly embraced her son.  
“Don’t worry about me,” Clarissa whispered, smiling as she saw that Mike did receive the Amulet she wanted to give him, “I know you can do this.”  
Mike silently nodded. Clarissa had to leave to do an errand, but she promised Mike that she’ll be watching over him. After Clarissa left, Leonsel sighed, “Truth is Mike… if it wasn’t for her, I don’t think I would’ve seen the mistake I made at all.”  
Mike was confused, he then asked, “What do you mean?”  
Leonsel shook his head, “It’s too soon, Mike. First you need to find someone who can safely keep that Vessel away from William Afton. Otherwise he will come after you. Sigh. I’m afraid I let things go too far. Please Mike. I know it’s not right to ask this of you, but please, stop the man who I foolishly chose as champion. If he invokes me with the Vessels, he’ll be the one in control.”  
Mike wanted to ask why Leonsel couldn’t do it himself, but glancing at the clock, Mike knew that neither had the time to chat. The guard nodded to acknowledge Leonsel’s request before heading off. When Mike was out of earshot, Leonsel sat in the chair and said to himself, “I should’ve paid heed to Jeremy’s idea. If I had, perhaps I would’ve seen the foolishness of this plan soon enough to prevent all of this trouble.”

~ End of Tale ~  
   
Author’s Notes  
• Five Nights at Freddy’s, and all things associated with the game belong to Scott Cawthon  
• Evillious Chronicles and all things associated with its lore belong to mothy  
• The song lyrics used in this tale were written by mage-of-eternal-kaiju  
• On Page 20: At one point when looking over the dialogue, I was tempted to change Chiquita’s line to have her say “What are you Babylon-ing about?” except I don’t think she’d make a pun like that. As such, I left the line as is.  
• In all honesty, I’m a little bit surprised at how Leonsel Lusender’s character turned out to be. In my original vision of the story, he was a far more arrogant entity who specifically chose the Purple Guy because he’d spill blood without hesitation. Here, I see Leonsel as being one who wishes to atone but feels that he’s unable to do so because thing spiral out of control.  
• Speaking of characters that surprised me in this Chronicle, I’m astonished at how much Clarissa Afton’s character seems to have impacted this story compared to the original version. I don’t think she had much of an impact in the original idea I had. In fact, before I had the idea of Mike’s father being William Afton, Mike’s dad would’ve been the guard mentioned in the song and Mike’s mother would’ve been the cook mentioned in the song.  
o Speaking of Clarissa, she might be keeping out of the spotlight in favor of letting her son Mike grow up to be the hero, but don’t underestimate her.  
o Why do I say that? Remember how she used 6 bits of Star Power to teleport her son Michael to save him from Chica? In case it wasn’t clear in the story, she did not bring those stars back when facing the Demon of Gluttony.  
• Before the idea of having Mike related to the Purple Guy stuck, I originally imagined Mike losing BOTH of his parents because of Chica’s rampage.  
• If you’re wondering about characters like Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, and the two who were talking to each other on walkie-talkie sort of devices on Page 3, they’ll become more relevant later on.  
• About Chris on Page 2? That’s Phone Dude. A number of people in universe call Phone Dude that because of his linguistics and/or accent and habit of calling his friends. Mike has no issue with either of these things, and for that matter Chris doesn’t mind being called Phone Dude either. Chris came from much farther west than most of the cast (explaining his voice), which Mike understood. For that matter, Mike didn’t mind being called either because with Chris being around Mike’s age, the night guard felt that he wasn’t alone.  
o As for why Chris wasn’t calling Mike during his shift? Mike hadn’t told Chris yet and Chris was asleep at the time.  
o That’s not to say Mike was going to leave Chris in the dark. It’s just Mike hadn’t yet told his friend yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics by: tensai-gaymer-mage  
> Story by: airmanon


End file.
